


Constellations

by shipping_express



Category: Law of Talos
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_express/pseuds/shipping_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Rachel enjoy a moment together under the stars. Just a small oneshot to honor the adorable couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Rachel lay flat on her back, gazing up at the stars. Streetlights from the city below clouded the sky, but several dots of white managed to shine through the haze.

She shifted a little on the dew-dropped grass, pulling her unruly hair to the side and out of her way. Karl shifted next to her as well and pulled her into a hug. She practically purred and cuddled into him.

“Why do humans like looking at the stars, Rachel?”

She took a moment to think about that. “That’s a good question. I’m not really sure. I think it has to do with the hope of something new, something unknown…but something familiar at the same time. Like a talking statue,” she couldn’t help but murmur under her breath with a little smile.

Karl perked up—she could tell by the way his eyes twitched. “You don’t say? Dearie me, so does that make me a star?”

Rachel laughed. “No, not quite…you’re more complicated like that…maybe more like a constellation.”

Karl blinked. “A constellation? Isn’t that the little pictures humans make out of stars? How could I be one? Seems odd to me.”

Rachel shook her head fondly before resting it on his shoulder. “Never mind, Karl. It just means…that you’re special.”

The words made little sense to Karl, but he felt a sudden, almost…warmth somewhere deep within his chest cavity. He didn’t question her. He merely hugged her closer to himself and gazed up at the stars with her.

He felt he would be content to do so forever.


End file.
